xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Sucash
DEVICES AND UNIFORMS The only symbol of the order is a stylized circle over a crescent pointing down over a line. This symbol is worn clandestinely to avoid notice by the Rynith Guard or its spies. DEITY Appropriate to each member GOAL To return to Rynith and continue to teach their people. TERRITORY Xaria but trying to get back into Rynith GENESIS In 258 AY, a Nost'Karian nobleman named Sucash journeyed into the land of Rynith to teach wisdom to the uneducated. There he lived out his life, teaching others to teach others. PAST Over time, Sucash built followers who continued in his tradition even after his death. The members of the Order of Sucash went from town to town, passing information about other towns & lands and teaching skills to those who wished to learn. At its height, the order had no more than forty members. The motto-The are only Two: Those that wish to Teach and Those that wish to Learn. In 469 AY, Kyrrath declared himself Lord and Prime Minister over the new government of Rynith. Realizing that a smart population was a powerful population, Kyrrath sent his men to destroy the Order of Sucash at their keep, on the outskirts of Xain. But they arrived to find nothing. Everything had been taken from the keep and its members had disappeared into the night. That was more almost four decades ago. . . PRESENT Since that retreat from Rynith in 469 AY, the Order of Sucash have studied and trained to do what they must-teach those that now fear to be taught. To this end, they have added newer skills of weapons and tactics to their repertoire. Though not all agree, many members of the Order of Sucash believe that the time has come to return to their home of Rynith and begin their teaching again. Now, they have begun to return to their homeland and are patiently showing their presence, though it might take decades to complete. ALLIANCES None currently ENEMIES The Rynith Guard LEADERSHIP Though there are elder teachers, they do not govern as much as guide the other members of the order. They only wish to spread their knowledge and wisdom. DIVISIONS The only divisions are Teacher and Student. CODE & PROHIBITIONS None revealed RECRUITMENT Unknown TYPICAL MEMBER A member of the Order of Sucash must posess a desire for knowledge and a love of teaching. They posess several skills and are always looking to improve and add to their repertoire. GENERALLY KNOWN Very little is remembered about the Order of Sucash, relegated to stores and fables spun by older citizens of Rynith. Outside of Rynith, few probably ever heard of them. IN-CHARACTER QUOTE "The Order of Sucash? Well, that a name I haven't heard in a dog's age! I remember one o' them when I was growing up, showing up in town, talking to everyone. Even helped out rebuilding ol' man Wallach's barn after the flood. Yep, she was a right nice lady, showed me how to do a magic trick too. Wonder what happened to her?" OUT-OF-GAME RED FILE None needed at this time. OUT-OF-GAME CONTACT Andrew G & Coffee P